beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum Encryption
(see also Quantum Cryptography) Quantum Random Number Generators |DigitalJournal://Quantum1Net Announces Impending ICO Launch – The Most Secure Bitcoin Ever – Introducing The World’s First Unhackable Currency> |Quantum1Net:/YellowPaper/Cryptography for a Post-Quantum World Addressing the Security Challenges Ahead> (Contains details of the QRNG, which are completely valid etc, but give no indication of how these random numbers will be used in the actual blockchain) |Quantum1Net:/WhitePaper/Introducing a Non-Algorithmic, Computationally Irreducible, Scalable Data Encryption Framework> "The laboratory prototype of Quantum1Net’s Quantum Random Number Generator, which has been in development since 2014, is based on a one-qbit optical device, that uses four photon detectors and time-to-digital (TDC) converter to generate sets of perfect random numbers with timestamps. The quantum device consists of an entangled photons source, and linear optical elements, which sets the quantum system to the desired state. Two configurations have been developed to generate sets of 4 and 6 elements respectively. The output of the TDC is the temporary queue, from which sets of unique random numbers or encryption keys can be requested, creating a real time, on demand encryption and decryption system." "The transaction data (text or binary) is encrypted using combination of encryption keys and multidimensional Cellular Automata, making quantum-computing algorithms, such as Shor’s factorization algorithm for which RSA is vulnerable, ineffective." Unclear if the claim about Cellular Automata (CA) is to imply that CA is unsolvable in a quantum sense? (link showing this may be untrue) |arXiv:/M. Stipčević/Quantum random number generators and their use in cryptography> "Abstract - Random number generators (RNG) are an important resource in many areas: cryptography (both quantum and classical), probabilistic computation (Monte Carlo methods), numerical simulations, industrial testing and labeling, hazard games, scientific research, etc. Because today's computers are deterministic, they can not create random numbers unless complemented with a RNG. Randomness of a RNG can be precisely, scientifically characterized and measured. Especially valuable is the information-theoretic provable RNG (True RNG – TRNG) which, at state of the art, seem to be possible only by use of physical randomness inherent to certain (simple) quantum systems. On the other hand, current industry standard dictates use of RNG's based on free running oscillators (FRO) whose randomness is derived from electronics noise present in logic circuits and which cannot be strictly proven. This approach is currently used in 3-rd and 4-th generation FPGA and ASIC hardware, unsuitable for realization of quantum TRNG. We compare weak and strong aspects of the two approaches and discuss possibility of building quantum TRNG in the recently appeared Mixed Signal FPGA technology. Finally, we discuss several examples where use of a TRNG is critical and show how it can significantly improve security of cryptographic systems." |Alphan.net://The Future of Cryptography – quantum random number generation (QRNG)> "Quantum random number generation on a mobile phone Bruno Sanguinetti,∗ Anthony Martin, Hugo Zbinden, and Nicolas Gisin Group of Applied Physics, University of Geneva, Switzerland Quantum random number generators (QRNGs) can significantly improve the security of cryptographic protocols, by ensuring that generated keys cannot be predicted. However, the cost, size, and power requirements of current QRNGs has prevented them from becoming widespread. In the meantime, the quality of the cameras integrated in mobile telephones has improved significantly, so that now they are sensitive to light at the few-photon level. We demonstrate how these can be used to generate random numbers of a quantum origin. INTRODUCTION The security of cryptographic protocols, both classical and quantum, relies on the generation of high quality random numbers. For example, classical asymmetric key protocols such as DSA 1, RSA 3 and DiffieHellman 4, use random numbers, tested for primality, to generate their keys. Another example is the unconditionally secure one-time pad protocol, which needs a string of perfectly random numbers of a length equal to that of the data to be encrypted. The main limitation of this protocol is the requirement for key exchange. Quantum key distribution offer a way to generate two secure keys at distant locations, but its implementation also requires a vast quantity of random numbers 5. Famously, Kerckhoffs’s principle 6 states that the security of a cypher must reside entirely in the key. It is therefore of particular importance that the key is secure, which in practice requires it to be chosen at random. In the past, weaknesses in random number generation 7 have resulted in the breaking of a number of systems and protocols, such as operating system security 8, communication protocols 9, digital rights management 10 and financial systems 11. High quality random numbers are hard to produce, in particular they cannot be generated by a deterministic algorithm such as a computer program. To ensure the randomness, and importantly, the uniqueness of the generated bit string, a physical random number generator is required 13. Of particular interest are quantum random number generators (QRNGs)14, which by their nature produce a string which cannot be predicted, even if an attacker has complete information on the device." Quantum-Resistant Algorithms https://theqrl.org/whitepaper/QRL_whitepaper.pdf "There are several important cryptographic systems which are believed to be quantum-resistant: hash-based cryptography, code-based cryptography, lattice-based cryptography, multivariate-quadratic-equations cryptography and secret-key cryptography. All these schemes are thought to resist both classical and quantum computing attack given sufficiently long key sizes. Forward secure hash-based digital signature schemes exist with minimal security requirements that rely only upon the collision-resistance of a cryptographic hash function. Changing the chosen hash function produces a new hash-based digital signature scheme. Hash-based digital signatures are well studied and represent the primary candidate for post-quantum signatures in the future. As such they are the chosen class of post-quantum signature for the QRL." Category:Quantum Cryptography Category:Quantum Category:Quantum Computing Category:Cryptography